


Another Day in the Life

by forever_and_always



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Kid!Fic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_and_always/pseuds/forever_and_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There were only a few times in his life that Clint considered to be fun, happy, or genuinely all around amazing. After awhile he noticed a trend. They all include Natasha...' While finally getting to hold his baby girl, Clint thinks of all the moments that lead to where he is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day in the Life

There were only a few times in his life that Clint considered to be fun, happy, or genuinely all around amazing. After awhile he noticed a trend. They all include Natasha. His first day with SHIELD, he ran into her and she spent the rest of her day showing him all the best spots to hide on the base. On his first official mission, Natasha had been his partner. Then the time they pulled a prank on Coulson and got away with it. When he went to Budapest, not the actually mission itself, but the time in the city afterwards. The day he got to start working with Natasha again. The moment Loki's army was defeated and Clint found out that Natasha was OK, except for some bruises and a few cuts. When Natasha whispered a dirty joke in his ear while they were watched Thor take his brother back to Asgard.

The first time he asked Natasha on a date. The night she came over to his apartment because she had a nightmare, and ended up falling asleep tangled around Clint. During one of the Avengers' Christmas parties when Clint asked Natasha to marry him, then the engagement party the team- mostly Tony- hosted for them the next day. When Director Fury pulled them aside after a meeting one day to tell them he would be ordaining their wedding. Clint and Natasha will never stop laughing about that. The time when he and Natasha went out for lunch; she decided that the Romanov name wasn't worthy enough to be carried on, so she was going to become Mrs. Natasha Barton. Then the night a little after the wedding, when their team threw them a 'Just Because' party. They also found out that night that the team really liked parties.

Some other little things had happened, but those by far were his favorite. Today, he was lucky to add more memories to the collection. The first time he got to hold his baby girl. Clint had been waiting for the moment when he would hold his daughter, and now that it was finally here, he was savoring ever second of it. His daughter had a mix of both him and Natasha's features. Gray eyes and little tufts of strawberry-blonde hair. Clint hoped it would turn dark red like her mother's. Picking out the perfect name for the perfect baby- Lara Nicole Barton- had been fun too. Lara was Natasha's favorite name when she was growing up in Russia. Nicole had been Clint's grandmother's name. His grandmother had practically raised him, so she deserved as much. Clint looked up from where he was sitting crisscrossed in a chair, beside his sleeping wife, laying in the hospital bed.

The pregnancy hadn't been an easy one, but if they both had the chance to do it again, Clint and Natasha would say yes in a heartbeat. They hadn't realize Natasha was pregnant until she had gotten shot in the abdomen during a mission and the doctors couldn't operate just in case the baby, or Natasha, died from blood loss. Clint tries not to think that he almost lost the two loves of his life that night. After Natasha was stable enough to be moved, she was released to go home to their apartment at the Avengers Tower. She was confined to bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy for fear of dislodging the bullet. Even without the bullet, her body wouldn't have been able to handle the pregnancy well. She had been shot, stabbed, and all the hours of physical torture Natasha had been through had made everything worse. Her body was weak, and it wasn't a surprise to them when the doctor said Natasha wouldn't be able to have more kids after this. But for both of them, one was enough, so it didn't really matter.

Clint shifted his focus back to the sleeping baby that he was holding in his arms. She was a bit small from being born a couple weeks premature, but she was strong, just like her mother. A few minutes later a neo-natal nurse came in, telling him that it was time for little Lara to go back to the oxygen chamber for a while. She promised that she would bring his daughter back when his wife woke up. Clint got up from the stiff backed chair, only to carefully slide into the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. Clint thought that this peaceful moment could be added to the album of memories too.

He still couldn't believe that less than twenty-four hours ago, it had been just another day in the life of Clint Barton- the international assassin Hawkeye, one of the infamous SHIELD agents, best friend of Captain American, Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk, and husband to the equally talented assassin, Black Widow. A little over fifteen hours ago, the Team was wrapping up a debriefing, when Clint got the call that Natasha had gone into a labor two weeks earlier than expected. Nobody even bothered packing up their stuff, all rushing off to different floors to grab their various presents, flowers, and stuffed animals. Clint stopped briefly to pick up a few packed bags for him, Natasha, and their newborn for the stay at the hospital. For once he was actually glad the Agent Hill was there to boss everyone around. He knew he couldn't have kept everyone in line. Clint had enough on his plate just trying to keep Natasha from killing everyone that she came in contact with.

Once everyone realized it would be awhile before they were going to get to see the little BlackHawk baby- which Tony so cleverly came up with when Clint and Natasha refused to learn the gender of their baby- they all took an extended lunch break and promised to only return when the doctors said it was OK for visitors. So that's where Clint was- hugging his sleeping wife's body, waiting for the OK to let his friends meet his precious baby girl, recalling all the best times he and Natasha had together, already adding new ones, and preparing for all the memories to come.


End file.
